dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ronan
Ronan 'was a minor character who made a brief appearance in the ninth ''Dark Parables bonus game, The Seven Ravens. He was a woodcutter and the father of the seven raven boys and Mab. Ronan is based on the father from the German fairy tale, The Seven Ravens. Appearance and Personality Ronan's exact appearance when he was alive is unknown, as he was only shown as a skeleton wearing ragged clothes and a green fedora hat during The Seven Ravens but the 'The Raven Boys' parable image shows a pale skinned man with dark blond hair. Based on 'The Raven Boys' parable and comments made by his daughter Mab, Ronan was a kind, brave man who deeply respected the forest and the fairy inhabitants. He was also a good father to his children, willing to do anything to break his sons' curses, even at the cost of his own life. History Ronan was a woodcutter who lived in a cottage near a fairy village. He had seven sons: Corbin, Devin, Gavin, Kevin, Martin, Peter and Simon. He also had a single daughter, Mab. When his daughter was very young, Ronan sent her to live with her uncle in the city with a note explaining that if Mab started to have nightmares, she was to return home immediately. Powers and Abilities * '''Woodcarving Skills Relationships * Raven Brothers (sons, fates unknown) * Mab (daughter) * Unnamed brother/brother-in-law (fate unknown) * Evil Witch (enemy, fate unknown) * Giant Spider (enemy) Relevant Parables 'The Raven Boys '(from The Seven Ravens) Once upon a time, there was a woodsman named Ronan. He lived with his seven sons in a cottage outside an ancient forest. They were good people who lived simply on the bounty the forest provided. Ronan honored tradition, leaving food for the fairies in his back yard. The fairies feasted often on his generous offerings. But Ronan had no idea his kindness would endanger his family. One day, an evil witch was hunting fairies with her giant spider. She followed their trail to Ronan's cottage. The witch was disappointed there were no fairies, but there was something even better. "These tender boys will make a delicious stew!" she exclaimed, sending her spider after them. Ronan heard their screams and came running. He fought the spider, scaring it away, but he succumbed to its poisonous bite and died. Outraged at her spider's defeat, she cursed Ronan's sons. They began to caw, sprouting wings and feathers as they flew away. They lived as ravens forevermore, forgetting that they were once human. Quotes Quotes by Ronan * "My darling daughter, circumstances forced me to take you far away from home, but I did it to protect you." * "While it's true that I saved my sons from being that witch's meal, she cursed them. They've transformed into ravens, and they flew away in fear." * "I'm bit ... Spider venom. No time. I think I'm ..." Quotes about Ronan * "Father's heart belongs to the forest. He always taught us to love and respect it." - Mab Galleries Artifacts= Ronan's_Letter_To_Mab.jpg|Ronan's Letter to Mab Ronan's_Diary.jpg|Ronan's Diary Ronan's_Note.jpg|Ronan's Note |-|Locations= 7r-cottage.jpg|Ronan's Cottage 7rCottage.jpg|Interior of Ronan's Cottage 7rSecret Room.jpg|Secret Room in Ronan's Cottage Backyard.jpg|Ronan's Backyard |-|Other images= 7r-fathers-remains.jpg|Ronan's Remains Parable-ravenboys.jpg|Ronan featured in "The Raven Boys" Parable image Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Fathers Category:Deceased Category:The Seven Ravens